Escape From The City
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: Sonic's got two interests in his life, Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog. He has to make a decision because they want him to choose. And the hero has the perfect way to figure out who's love is true. EDITED


Summary: Sonic's got two interests in his life, Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog. He has to make a decision because they want him to choose. And the hero has the perfect way to figure out who's love is true.

Skippy's Words: This came to me right before going to bed and my friend and I were talking about Sonic/Static Shock related stuff. My friends have been teasing me lately cuz of my so call 'obsession'. It's what they call it. I call it dedication.

Disclaimer: This song belongs to Crush 40 and can be heard in the very first level of the hero's tale in Sonic Adventure Battle 2. I also don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it's characters. I do not profit from them in any way. I use them to make my ego happy. And boy is it happy:D

Escape from the City

Sonic didn't mean to let this happen. He really didn't. It was just one of those things that kind of happen. The cobalt hero would never have thought in his life that one day he'd be dating two people at the same time. Actually sharing a special connection with more than one person at a time. Here he is, age seventeen, and he was still the world's greatest hero. Thankfully with the help of his friends, things have settled down a bit, meaning the cyan hero could actually have a life of his own. A real life, with relationships and such. With being a national hero, dating however was still difficult, but with the right girl, he knew it would work. Having left his parent's house, Sonic easily manages his life with a small house he bought himself with the money he earns through adventures. He was never one to put a price on any good deeds he did, however, when those he helps offer, it was just plain rude to not accept the gift.

Looking up to the setting sun, the nervous hedgehog sighs softly, knowing what is to come on such a night. The night of the full moon. Just short of a year ago, he was caught in one of Eggman's stupid experiments, which had resulted in the hero's change of appearance. When he had fought Dark Gaia, the mutant strand was removed from him, however, not all of it apparently. Sonic still loathed his appearance and the fact that he was still cursed, even if it was only on each full moon. Somehow, he had managed to keep it quiet. Easily making himself unavailable when the night rolled around. He had succeeded, however, tonight he plans on breaking that habit. For one reason and one reason only.

And hope for the best.

And so he headed for the city.

_Rolling around at the speed of sound_

_Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow_

_Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on_

_Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out_

Spunky, headstrong, and determined, Amy Rose had always been there for her hero. For as long as Sonic could remember, she had been there, through thick and thin. Through the ups and downs. Though she had a bit of a violent side, she has what it takes to keep the speedster in line. To even tame him. She could do whatever she put her mind to. Though she still had a nasty habit of whipping out that Pikopiko hammer of hers and giving Sonic a wallop. Sometimes to justify some wrong doing of her hero but mostly because of her temper.

She was the first to understand that being a hero was, in fact, a busy life. So Amy understood that whenever Sonic had to leave during a date or would arrive to one late, it wasn't his fault and that he tried to see her as fist as he could. The pink hedgehog easily got along with his friends because they were hers as well. Sonic also knew that if he gave her a job, she would do it with heart, doing her best. She was emotional as well, so she wasn't afraid to show her feelings and give her opinions. Especially her feelings for him.

However, she also had this habit of worrying too much. She was always worried that something bad would happen to Sonic and that one day he would not return, which caused her to act in a suffocating manner at times. The thought had crossed Sonic's mind once or twice, but he knew that that day wasn't going to be any day soon. But she still worried, like any girlfriend would do. In addition, there was just one thing that Amy could not understand, and it was beginning to be clear to Sonic that she never _would _understand. There was a reason Sonic was known as the wind's rival, and that was because one could not contain the wind for it was free. Sonic thrived in freedom, and will always love running. Running around the world to see new places or charging blindly into battle, he loved it. He had never backed out on a date when they started dating, however, he had been known to prolong his return for a quick race through a meadow.

The two started dating about a year ago, which would have made Sonic sixteen and Amy fifteen. The blue hedgehog would be the first to admit that at first it was awkward, but after a few months everything started to fall into place. They laughed, went to a few places out of the country, hung out with friends and spent plenty of time together. To everyone they were the perfect couple with the normal bickering. Everything seemed perfect.

Up until one night, during one of his return trips, Sonic meet someone else by mistake.

_Must keep on movin' ahead_

_No time for guessin', follow my plan instead_

_Trusting in what you can't see_

_Take my lead, I'll set you free_

It had just happened. Really, it did. Sonic was enjoying the good things in life. And to him, that was sprinting. Pushing himself to his limit, watching objects around him fly by with incredible speed, feel the wind rip it's way through his quills…

One night, he was on his way home with every intention on calling Amy. That's when the most unexpected thing happened, and that was the fact that while he was running, someone appeared right beside him. Which only left one person at these speeds.

Shadow.

Having decided to take a quick break, the blue hedgehog slowed down enough for a short conversation. Small talk about the others ability and who'd win a race-the usual. That short conversation became a _real _conversation, and even better, a _race_. Shadow the Hedgehog had _agreed _to a _race_. With _Sonic_. To put it simply, Sonic was just ecstatic that the other would agree to such a thing that all other things in the world just faded away.

After the race, Sonic was surprised to notice that the darker hedgehog didn't seem to care at all of the other's company. In fact, it seemed that he actually enjoyed it. Realizing this, Sonic just couldn't walk away from the talkative Shadow. And so the conversation continued on into the late night. The two talked about little things, mostly things they had seen over their adventures and travels. Sonic's often talked about his time fighting Eggman while Shadow told stories of his journey in the ARK, fighting off remainder Black Aliens and others that show violent tendencies. A few hours passed, not that they noticed. They did notice something else however.

And that was the fact that boys will be boys. With the sudden closeness, both emotional and physical, the two shared a single kiss, which was quickly elevated to further _proceedings_...

When the morning sun began to show itself, it was Shadow who woke first, smelling of morning dew and sex. After waking up Sonic, the two parted, silently agreeing to never speak of that night again. The two strongly believed that they could put it behind them. One having a girlfriend of over a year and the other just not wanting to admit he had just fornicated with his rival/ally…and friend…who was also a male.

Boy were they wrong.

What had happened once began to happen again and again.

What was once just a simple mistake began to grow into a desire. Lust burned in the two hedgehogs and when ever the two were alone they would dance once more. They just couldn't help it. They both knew it was wrong though the only thing they got from it was sex.

Until Shadow grew _attached_, as he called it. Sonic tried to call it off, only he felt empty without that dark fur and it's owner next to his. Then he realized why he felt hallow. It was for the same reason Shadow had. What had started out with lust had grown into love.

The guilt ate away at Sonic, until he couldn't handle it anymore.

_Follow me, set me free, trust me_

_And we will escape from the city_

_I'll make it through_

_Follow me, set me free, trust me_

_And we will escape from the city_

_I'll make it through, prove it to you_

_Follow me_

Amy had knew something was wrong. Knew something wasn't right with her love anymore. As a matter of fact, things were _off_. Odd. The pink rodent was seeing less and less of her boyfriend and she had a feeling that it was because he was doing something else with his time. At first she thought she was imagining things, like everyone else does in this situation. But then when the two were on dates, his mind seemed elsewhere. Distant.

She decided to ask Sonic what was wrong. The boy actually answered, with sheer guilt in his face. She got her answer.

Amy blamed Shadow.

The Ultimate Life Form knew that Sonic was taken, yet he still bedded with him. In her eyes, Shadow seduced him then took him away from her. And she made her thoughts blunt to the raven furred creature the first chance she got. In front of all her friends and in front of Sonic. For the first time, she had used a few cruel words, in hopes that the other would know that she was serious about her threat. She let her raw emotion show face, stringing her words quickly. It was quite impressive.

Throughout the entire ranting of Amy's view of _that _night, his and Sonic's first night, Shadow kept his cool, knowing what was true and what was fabrication. The raven furred hedgehog knew that what had grown between him and her boyfriend was not just lust as she had stated. As Shadow thought about it, he began to wonder if perhaps those feelings had been there all the while. At first, he thought it was his fault and that he had forced Sonic into sleeping with him. He knew the other was dating the pink girl. He knew a lot of things and yet he still leaned forward for that kiss. Still, Shadow listened to the green eyed girl talk and once she was done, he said nothing, turning away to do whatever it was that needed tending too on the ARK, which was his current project at the moment. He knew what was important, and he did not need to explain himself or his feelings to someone who would not listen to him.

Though she knew Sonic was getting sex from the so called _savior _of their planet, Amy stayed by his side , obviously a bit sour whenever he returned and she knew what he had just finished doing. The smell was never ignored, always noted. The look of his fur was never forgotten. The look of guilt was always present.

Amy still trusted him only she was set to make sure that all his time not spend on protecting the people from danger, was spent on her. She was clingy before, now she was worse.

Needless to say, things got awkward.

_Danger is lurking around every turn_

_Trust your feelings, gotta live and learn_

_I know with some luck that I'll make it through_

_Got no other options, only one thing to do_

Everyone, _especially _Amy, thought of Shadow as a completely heartless bastard who was bitter about everything with issues a mile long. Even Sonic did at first, however, a heartless bastard wouldn't make sure that you were comfortable with everything first before doing anything to your person. A bitter being wouldn't look at you, and only you, and smile with care and love before parting. A heartless bastard wouldn't open himself up for the first time in fifty years and tell you secrets that burned at the core of their very soul at just remembering the painful memories. How people viewed him and how he treated Sonic did not match in any way. And it was just Sonic's little secret.

Shadow was completely different from Amy, besides the whole gender thing. Shadow was stubborn, that's for sure. Along with intelligent, cunning and serious, though he also rarely trusted others and has a habit of doing things his way and only his way, no matter the cost. He was also broken and needed repairing.

During the time spent with Shadow, Sonic learned more than ever imaginable. He had learned recently, that Shadow is the kind of person to treasure every moment he has with a person he cares for. And with what happened to Maria and Molly, it wasn't a surprise. Unlike most, Shadow knew the pain of losing the only people who cared for him.

One thing that Shadow guaranteed with Sonic was that freedom he so desperately needs. Shadow would not and does not scold the hero of wind for his childish manner of wanting nothing more than to race outside under the open sky. In fact, that was the best of it. Shadow and Sonic did not just fool around. Sonic could easily recall the evenings where the two just talked, or walked around or even had friendly competitions. It wasn't only about sex. There was a new found connection.

The one thing that brought Sonic complete relief was that Shadow knew he could take care of himself. Knew it, and so, the worry never was present. It wasn't needed. Shadow had trust in Sonic. Trusted him, knowing that if he needed his help, Sonic would ask for it.

However many good things Shadow had going for him, he had a few major flaws.

Shadow was still a threat depending on the situation. And that could also mean that one day, he would be fighting _against _Sonic instead of _beside _him. The possibility of betrayal would be there, not on an emotional base but rather a moral setting. The moment the Ultimate Life Form has made his mind, nothing can change it. The possibility scared Sonic. They couldn't be more different in that category.

_I don't care what lies ahead_

_No time for guessin', follow my plan instead_

_Find that next stage no matter what that may be_

_Take my lead, I'll set you free_

Out of his thoughts, Sonic moves his gaze from the full moon above, moving forward.

Now complete with navy blue fur that shone silver in the moon's rays, Sonic makes his way to Amy's place to show her his temporary form for the first time(I know she was there in the game Sonic Unleashed, I just think she was a unneeded character so I got rid of her for this fic. Get over it). He worried a lot over what she may think. He may have feelings for Shadow as well, but he still cared for her deeply. She was a big part of his life. He could never overlook that.

With nervousness in the pit of his stomach, Sonic the Werehog made his way to the quieter side of Mobius. Green orbs checking his surroundings to make sure he does not frighten the people of his home. The short walk seemed to take hours for that house to finally get into view. Ears lower as a look of dread floods Sonic's face. All he can do now is hope for the best.

With a large paw of light grey, the beast wraps his hand a few times on the wooden door, careful to not bust the frame with his new strength. After a short pause, he hears something similar to clacking plates before the gentle voice of his girl. "Wait a sec."

With a nod to himself, Sonic does just that, resting his large hand by his side. "I just hope you'll listen Amy…" he mutters to himself in that harsh voice.

Then the door opens to revel a pink hedgehog, bright green eyes widen in shock. "H…hello? May I help you?"

Sonic nearly depleted right then and there. "Hey Amy." He gruffly greets, trying to sound as friendly as possible which was hard to do with the voice he was given.

That once warm face fades into confusion. It wasn't looking to good for the hero that she basically worshiped. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Amy asks quickly, having not realized what has happened to her boyfriend.

Discouraged, Sonic tires a more forward approach. "It's me, Sonic." With false confidence, the hero gives the girl a thumbs up, flashing that trademark grin, exposing his new fangs.

After a few moments, it clicked. "Sonic?" Sort of. "Sonic is that really you? What happened to you?" the girl questions. Stepping aside, Amy gestures for her mutated boyfriend to come in. Twisting his body a bit, Sonic ventures inside the house, making his way to the couch that he knew very well. A lot of T.V. was watched there.

"It's along story…" He trails off, not wanting to go into it. He had another stop after this and he didn't want to waste time in this slow form. "It's only temporary." Resting on the soft couch, Sonic sighs, thankful Amy didn't scream. That was what the worst of his imagination came up with, despite the fact Amy wouldn't exactly scream in anyone's face like that. Gape in disbelief, yes. Scream, no.

"Oh…that's, um, good." Amy smiles, unaware of the sudden burst of pain she delivered with those words. "I don't know what to think if you were to stay like this. I like your other look better. You looked like a true hero. Much kinder." The girl giggles, settling herself across from Sonic on a cushion. She wanted to see what Sonic had changed into, unaware of the fact that he will forever go through this transformation every full moon. "I've got the time Sonic. So what happened that made you look like this?"

Again, Sonic really didn't want to talk about this. "Eggman…" there is a short pause, as the werehog tries to think of what information to give the girl. This was still a rather sore topic for him and he often just tried to ignore it. Tried to push it aside. "I got caught up in one of his machines about a year ago…and I turn into this from time to time."

"Oh." Amy's eyes gaze downward for a moment, thinking. "So you'll turn into this again?" her eyes flick back upward.

Immediately, Sonic picked up on the disbelief and disapproval of this fact. No one could fight the awkward silence so long as Sonic delayed his answer. He had a feeling that Amy would only accept this part of him only if he asked her to. He wasn't sure he wanted to. He just wanted the approval in unconditional love, not worship or tolerance. Sonic was actually unsure of what he wanted at the moment to be honest. "Yeah…"

"Can't Tails help find a cure or something? There has to be a way to make you normal again, right?"

"No…I don't want to get rid of this." That answer shocked Amy.

"Well, why not? This form isn't as appealing, no offense, and what if it gets in the way of-"

"It won't. I'm not helpless Amy." Sonic interrupts. He had a reason he didn't want to get rid of this form even though he strongly disliked it. It was because of his adventure with Chip, or Light Gaia. The little magenta creature was sleeping once again, and will awake _long _after Sonic has passed away. This was like a little reminder so he doesn't forget the little energetic critter. In a way, it was like a gift. This little gift made him unique and special though it could be a burden. Luckily for him, the change in his body was now every full moon instead of every night. But still, removing this form was like forever removing Chip. It was bad enough he would never see him again, this was something Sonic could keep and would only be his and his alone.

"I never said you were Sonic. I'm sorry." Amy quickly adds, realizing that she had hurt her lover with her thoughtless words.

"Look, I've got a few things to do tonight so I gotta go before anybody sees me like this." Sonic gets to his feet, stepping lightly so the spikes don't damage the flooring in any way. His girl watched his large body maneuver around her furniture, knowing that she just might have lost her man. It's at this point she realizes that she might have had this coming with the way she had been acting as of late.

"Okay Sonic…" Amy replies with a fake smile, knowing full well who it is that Sonic is running out to see next.

_Follow me, set me free, trust me_

_And we will escape from the city_

_I'll make it through_

_Follow me, set me free, trust me_

_And we will escape from the city_

_I'll make it through, prove it to you_

_Follow me_

Resting against a fruit tree in the city park, Shadow the Hedgehog awaits his friend, who had called him up earlier. It was the first time Sonic had called him and asked if he were busy. It was also the first time the two were going to purposely meet up at a certain place. Course it didn't surprise the streaked creature one bit that Sonic was late. He was always late. It was alright though. Sonic may not take his time unless it was to enjoy himself while running, however he never skipped out on a promise or engagement. It wasn't his way.

Letting his mind wonder, he failed to see the werehog making it's way over to him, until the glisten of silver snapped him out of his thoughts. Crimson eyes stare in slight confusion at the creature before him. Navy blue fur, silver ends, silver belly, pasty white muzzle, hands along with fierce fangs, and green eyes.

Everything was different except those deep emerald eyes.

Shadow didn't waste any time. "Is this what you called me out here for Sonic?"

Ears perk up at the sound of his name. "You know who I am?" That had almost surprised him. "How did you know?" There was no doubt in Shadow's voice, he knew it was him.

A smirk appears on that tan muzzle. "You think you can fool me?" Shadow pushes himself off the tree, taking a few steps toward the hedgehog he loves so much. "You can change your appearance all you want, but you'll never be able to change your eyes." Shadow speaks slowly. Those emerald orbs are what he had fallen in love with first. They were fierce, strong and always cocky as much as confident. Always asking for a challenge. Always. And never backing down. "So what happened?"

Even with Shadow, Sonic didn't want to talk about it. "Doesn't matter because it's temporary." Sonic's scratchy voice pierces the night, no different from Shadow's own, which is strong and serious and a bit on the raspy side.

"I see…" The raven furred rodent knows the feeling of not wanting to share information that is not ready to be shared. So he moves the conversation forward in some way. "Can you tell me how long this effect will last?"

Sonic visibly sinks a bit. "Do you not like this form of me?" is meekly asked, perhaps realizing that no one would accept this part of him.

The other wastes little time. "If you fear that I do not like you like this you are mistaken." Shadow clarifies. "It does not bother me what form you take, so long as you are Sonic the Hedgehog."

With those true words, Sonic makes his decision.

The finding on who his heart truly belongs to.

_Follow me_

_I'll make it through_

With a warm smile, Sonic explains himself, ready to talk to someone about his past. "A year ago I was caught in a machine of Eggman's, which forced me to be in this werehog form." The navy blue furred creature sits next to the tree, Shadow joining besides him quickly. "I met a fellow named Chip and helped him out. At the time, I was hedgehog by day, werehog by night." He explains, trusting Shadow, who looks into his eyes as he speaks. "We fought Dark Gaia, who was the real reason behind the transformation in the first place. It was his power that Eggman was trying to harness, only I got in the way." The werehog chuckles lightly, knowing that if the doctor has a plan, he's there to get in the way, sometimes literally. "After defeating Dark Gaia, he took his power with, only not all of it I guess. Instead of every night, I transform on the night of the full moon."

"Makes sense." Shadow concludes. "I am to assume that you have told Amy, correct?"

"Yeah…I just came from her place actually…" Sonic trails off, actually hoping to forget that experience. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew it would hurt. And hurt it does.

The other creature of the night waits a bit before interrupting the crisp air around them. "And how did she take it?"

The werehog watches as Shadow gets back up to his feet, dark eyes looking around, scanning his surroundings as if looking for something. "Not as well as you that's for sure…she…uh…" His new-official-lover waits patiently. "I…" A sigh escapes the hero. "She wants to get rid of this part of me…and I don't want to…"

"Well then don't" Shadow replies simply.

"I'm not…she wanted to." The werehog smiles, happy to hear that. Shadow loves him for who he was. "Hey Shadow."

"Hm?" Shadow faces his love to see that loving expression that he had seen on Sonic before. The one he gave to Amy all the time, causing Shadow's heart to skip.

"I've made up my mind."

Shadow knew full well what this was about. Amy and Shadow had a fight quite a while ago. Then Amy had seemed to turn on Sonic, screaming at him. About how he had to choose, once and for all, who he had wanted to be with. Amy was impatient and had wanted Sonic to choose right then and there, however, he couldn't. He just couldn't. Shadow had waited patiently at the time, not wanting to rush the hedgehog in any way. Just as the Ultimate Life Form remains silent now, half afraid of what Sonic's answer would be. He knew he wasn't a likable person. Someone with a horrible past and an unforgiving future.

Sonic nearly busted out laughing at the sight of the nervous Shadow less than a few feet away. It was probably something he never would see again. "I want to be with you Shadow. And…only you."

That was all Shadow needed to hear. He didn't need a reason. That smirk that Sonic admired so much shows up on a tan muzzle. "Hey Sonic. Can you recall those old ruins just a distance away from here?" Shadow motions towards those ruins in sight.

On impulse, the hero looks over his shoulder to see the broken walls that his counterpart was talking about. Ruins of an alter that had burned down a few decades ago, the black stained stone slowly drowning in vines that was persistent in snaking their way upward to the sky. "Yeah. What about 'em?"

"Race you to them."

Sonic sighs in a sort of sadness. Sonic the Hedgehog was the fastest thing alive. Sonic the Werehog was built for combat, sheer strength and overwhelming power added with this stretchy arms. "I'm not as fast as I usually am in this form Shadow." He returns his gaze to the raven hedgehog. "So I can't-"

With hover skates in hand, Shadow casts a rather cocky grin of his own. "Come on Faker." Shadow turns away, walking a short distance through short grass in his bare feet. "Let's get out of this city. Together."

And the race was on, on fair ground.


End file.
